Television networks and advertisers have much interest in identifying which viewers are watching particular television programs. Conventionally, ratings groups have television viewers complete detailed surveys to gather information about what television programs the viewers are watching. The ratings groups then calculate a rating for each of the television programs based on the number of viewers watching a particular program. Ratings surveys, however, may not accurately reflect what programs are being watched by viewers at least due to a limited sample size, errors in viewers completing the surveys, or viewers filling out the surveys based on their favorite programs, as opposed to programs they actually watch.
These and other problems exist with conventional systems.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.